


Rosebud

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have a happy, loving marriage, but Rose has been interested in trying something new lately.





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndPersonPlural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndPersonPlural/gifts).



> A commissioned fic!

“Are you entirely certain about this, Rose? I wasn’t aware this in particular was a proclivity of yours.” Kanaya was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed down to her undergarments and nervously reading the label on a bottle of lube. Rose stood at the other side of the bed, slipping off her dress with an excited shimmy.

“Dear, I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t 100% sure. I want to try this.” She shifted herself onto the bed smoothly, reaching over to take one of Kanaya’s hands in her own. Kanaya squeezed softly, looking up from the bottom into Rose’s eyes.

“And you’re sure it won’t hurt you? I’ve read it can be rather… difficult for some humans, and you know how loath I am to hurt you.” Kanaya bit her lip anxiously, but Rose responded with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

“I’ll be fine. We can take it nice and slow, to make sure nothing hurts too much.” With another short squeeze of her hand, Rose pulled away, working off her bra and panties before positioning herself on the bed and motioning Kanaya towards her. With a sheepish smile, Kanaya shuffled closer, settling beside Rose as she opened the bottle of lube hesitantly.

She dolloped out a small amount onto her middle finger, and reached her arm between Rose’s legs. Moving past her sex, her finger slipped between Rose’s cheeks and quickly found the ring of her anus. The wrinkled texture was somewhat unusual to her, but she pressed on regardless, stroking at the warm flesh and coating it liberally with lubrication.

It took a few more tries before she managed to work the digit in, pulling a groan from Rose’s lips as Kanaya worked to spread the lube around inside of her. She was deliberate and thorough, pulling her finger free to get another dollop of the stuff before working the finger deeper. Rose’s ass was tight and warm, and Kanaya couldn’t deny to herself that it felt quite nice as well.

“I’m going to try a second finger dear. Are you prepared?” Kanaya looked up at Rose’s face, and waited for her nod of assent before dolling out more lube and working in her second finger. It was an even tighter fit than Kanaya had been expecting, and Rose let out a gasp of her own as the second digit started to stretch her backdoor. Kanaya hesitated a moment, looking at Rose with uncertainty.

“D-don’t stop Kanaya. I’m fine.” Slowly but surely, Kanaya worked the digits deeper and deeper, stopping to apply more lube every so often until Rose was panting with arousal and Kanaya had managed to get a third finger in. There was copious amounts of lubricant all over Kanaya’s hand and Rose’s ass, more than enough for them to try something past just fingers.

After a few more moments, Kanaya withdrew her fingers from Rose’s prepped hole, wiping off the lube on a towel on the dresser before leaning down to kiss her wife. Rose returned the gesture eagerly, wrapping her arms around Kanaya’s waist and pressing her tongue against her lips.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and Rose took the chance to begin tugging down Kanaya’s panties. Her jade-coloured bulge was already squirming in the tight fabric, and it eagerly pressed itself against Rose’s body once it was set free, smearing thin jade fluids on her stomach in its wake.

By the time they broke from the kiss, both of them were panting heavily, hair mussed up and bodies flushed. Kanaya extricated herself from Rose’s embrace, moving to pull her panties the rest of the way off. She quickly settled herself between Rose’s legs, one hand on a pale thigh, the other wrangling her large bulge into behaving. She moved close enough that the tip could rub against Rose’s skin and it eagerly obliged, attempting to penetrate whatever hole it could find.

“I hope you aren’t planning on making me wait too much longer dearest.” Rose’s eyes were locked on to Kanaya’s squirming bulge, “If you do I simply might explode with anticipation.”

“I.. Yes, of course. I can tell you’re more than ready for this now.” With a loving smile, Kanaya started to shift forward, keeping a firm grip on her bulge to guide it to the right hole. The jade tentacle briefly brushed down the line of her pussy, but Kanaya shifted her hips and the tip began to poke at Rose’s asshole. It took a little coaxing, but eventually her bulge started to slip into the tight entrance, aided by the copious amounts of lube.

Rose let out a hot moan as Kanaya’s bulge started to stretch her out. It was relatively smooth at the tip, with a slow taper, but it was quickly becoming wider than all three of Kanaya’s fingers. The stretch was overwhelming at first, but didn’t hurt as much as she had been worried it would. Between the heavy lubrication, the time spent working up, and the relative softness of Kanaya’s bulge, it was a strange sensation, but far from an unpleasant one.

Kanaya leaned down over Rose, kissing her forehead softly as she worked her hips steadily forward. Rose’s ass felt remarkably hot and tight around her bulge, enough that she had to hold herself back from sinking in faster. She wasn’t sure how long she would be able to hold out once she was finally all the way inside.

“A-are…” Kanya cleared her throat a little, trying to keep her voice from shaking too much. “Are you doing alright dear? Should I slow down?”

“F-fuck… I-I’m fine Kanaya,  _ please _ don’t slow d-down now…” Rose’s voice was tight, but she reached up to hold on to Kanaya firmly, rocking her hips up towards her to make a point. Kanaya leaned down to stroke Rose’s face lovingly, pressing more kisses to her lips as she started to push in again, stretching Rose further.

It took nearly a minute of slow, steady pressure for Kanaya to finally lodge herself sheath-deep in Rose, and the both of them were sweaty and panting by the end of it. Kanaya’s bulge twisted and squirmed slowly in Rose’s tight hole, even as they both held their hips still to adjust to the sensation. Rose felt stretched and full, the writhing tentacle pulling groans from her lips. Her ass was tight, and hot, and Kanaya could feel the friction of every movement of her bulge as she leaked slurry into her wife.

“Can I… Can I move now…?” Kanaya groaned out, already feeling close to her limit from the tight heat around her.

“Gods please do… f-fuck it’s so  _ big _ .” Rose rocked her hips slightly, moaning at the sensation. Kanaya’s hands travelled down to her hips, and she took hold as she started to thrust, slow and shallow at first.

Rose couldn’t help but moan and squeeze around Kanaya as she started to thrust a little faster. With how tight she was, Kanaya’s bulge felt even bigger than normal, and it squirmed around in the most delightful way. Her nails dug into Kanaya’s grey skin, leaving shallow indents as she clung to the troll, toes curling in pleasure. Their lips mashed together clumsily, muffling moans with each other’s mouths as they both chased after orgasm.

Rose was the first one to find it, bucking and shaking under Kanaya, and finally letting out a harsh loud cry as she came, clenching around Kanaya’s bulge like a vice. It didn’t take Kanaya much longer to let loose, her thrusting growing erratic as she neared her peak.

She locked her hips against Rose’s as her climax finally hit her, gushing jade slurry into Rose’s backdoor and collapsing atop her. For several minutes they both could do little more than pant and twitch, bathing in the afterglow of orgasm. Eventually, Kanaya was slowly able to lift herself up, groaning as her bulge slipped out of Rose’s hole and back into her sheath.

Jade fluids spilled out of Rose, but Kanaya was quick to lift her into her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rose weakly looped her arms around Kanaya’s neck as she stood, holding herself up a little more. They kissed again, softly and intimately, while Kanaya held the love of her life as if she was a bride on her wedding night.

“Thank you for trying this Kanaya. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.   
  
“I think the results speak for themselves, dearest. Though on that line of thought, I think we should get ourselves into the ablution block now.” Kanaya looked back at the sheets, stained with jade slurry, before she started walking towards the bathroom. “And perhaps change the bedding before we sleep.”

Rose grinned sheepishly, and nodded. She was exhausted, but never one to turn down bathing with her wife. Together, they moved into the shower, determined to spend the last of the evening relaxing in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
